


Pitch Perfect Horror Week 2020: Day 2: Unusual Familiars: Where Is Henry?

by Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)



Series: Pitch Perfect Horror Week 2020 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Familiars, Gen, Pitch Perfect Horror Week, Pitch Perfect Horror Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper
Summary: Lilly can't find Henry.  Nobody else knows who or what Henry is.  Set in the fall after the first Pitch Perfect movie.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Pitch Perfect Horror Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978318
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	Pitch Perfect Horror Week 2020: Day 2: Unusual Familiars: Where Is Henry?

Beca came back from a late shift at the radio station to find Lilly on her hands and knees, crawling around the floor of the living room of the Bella house. She looked at the girl, thinking for a moment before asking, “Lilly, what’s going on?”

Lilly mumbled something and continued to crawl around. She was looking under the furniture and mumbling.

“Would you like me to help you find something?” asked Beca.

“Henry,” said Lilly.

A few things went through Beca’s head. She realized she’d been standing motionless for a moment or two, so she asked, “So, who is Henry?” She braced herself for whatever crazy answer might come out of Lilly’s mouth.

Lilly mumbled her answer and continued to look under and behind the furniture, mumbling Henry’s name.

“I’m going to head up to my room,” said Beca. “Good luck.”

“Don’t step on him,” said Lilly.

“I’ll be careful,” said Beca, still unsure as to exactly who or what Henry was. She couldn’t even be sure Henry wasn’t some invisible creature or imaginary friend. Lilly had said enough strange things in their freshman year to make Beca hesitant to ask too many questions. Still, she tried to look carefully as she walked through the living room.

Beca opened the door to her room to find Chloe in her pajamas, seated on the bed, hunched over her laptop.

“Hey, babe,” said Beca. “Studying?”

Chloe blew out a sigh. “Yeah. Russian Lit is a real bitch. How was the station?”

“Pretty cool now that I’m finally allowed in the booth.”

“Awes.”

“Yeah, awes,” said Beca. “So, has Lilly been acting strange all day?”

“She’s always strange,” said Chloe.

“True. But, I mean, has she been stranger than usual?”

Chloe shrugged.

“I came back to find her crawling on the floor looking for Henry. I don’t know who or what Henry is. Do you?”

Chloe shook her head. “No idea. Come to bed. I have an early class tomorrow morning and I need my Beca cuddles.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “You’re so weird.”

* * *

The next morning, Beca came down to find Lilly still searching the living room while Chloe made breakfast for everyone.

“Have you been looking for Henry all night?” asked Beca.

Lilly mumbled something.

“What?”

“I hoped he’d return to me while I slept,” said Lilly.

“Right,” said Beca, nodding. She still didn’t want to ask.

“Hey, Beca, can you grab the sausage out of the oven?” asked Chloe.

“Sure thing,” said Beca, putting on oven mitts.

The smell of pancakes and sausage seemed to wake up the rest of the group, and they were soon crowded around the dining room table.

“I still can’t believe you insist on making breakfast for everyone when you have an 8:00 class,” said Beca.

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Becs,” replied Chloe.

The chatter increased as breakfast went on. Lilly and Beca were the only ones whose first class of the day was at 10:00, so they cleaned up breakfast.

“So, any luck?” asked Beca.

Lilly mumbled something and shook her head.

Her curiosity finally got the better of her, so she asked, “Okay, who or what is Henry?”

“My hermit crab,” said Lilly.

“How did you lose a hermit crab?” asked Beca. “I didn’t even know you had one!”

“He’s sneaky.”

“I’m sure he’ll turn up.”

“We need him,” said Lilly.

“We?”

“I have to have my familiar,” she said.

“Your...familiar? Your familiar...what?”

“Follow me,” said Lilly.

Beca followed the girl into her room, the only single room in the Bella house. She was only mildly surprised to find a small altar, a bunch of incense, and a small aquarium with a very tiny basket in it, lined with sheep’s wool.

“What is all of this?” asked Beca.

“I’m trying a spell, but I need Henry.” Beca was surprised to finally be hearing Lilly speak at a reasonable volume.

“What kind of spell? I’ve got a list of people I’d love to see you turn into toads.”

“I can’t do that. It might harm them. It’s against the code.”

“What code?”

Lilly handed Beca a book called _Wicca for Beginners_. “An it harm none, do as ye will,” Lilly said.

“Okay, so...what were you doing?”

“I wrote a spell to give us good luck for today’s performance.”

“Right, the SBT fall mixer. The one we bombed last year,” said Beca. Their ICCA win and Chloe’s batting eyelashes had convinced the fraternity to have them perform at the fall mixer again.

“I don’t want to do singing telegrams again,” said Lilly.

“Neither do I,” said Beca. She saw something scurry across the room. “Is that him?”

“Henry!” Lilly shouted as she bent down to grab him.

“You can shout?”

“I don’t like to,” said Lilly. “Henry, you sneaky little crab.” She put him in the little basket. She lit the incense.

“Lady Luck, Fortuna, dear,  
Make our bad luck disappear.  
We’ve had enough - chase it away.  
Bring the Bellas good luck today.”

“So, that’s it?” Beca asked.

“My spells don’t work without Henry. He’s my familiar - my spirit animal.”

“Got it,” said Beca. The smell of the incense was starting to irritate Beca, so she excused herself from the room and headed to class.

* * *

That evening, the group performed for the fall mixer. They didn’t miss a beat, and Beca even saw a few of the fraternity guys bopping along.

After the group finished, a small girl with a thick accent walked up to the group. “Any chance you need someone new?” she asked.

Beca and Chloe looked at each other. “We have room for one more,” said Beca.

“Can you sing?” asked Chloe.

The girl cleared her throat and began.

 _And now I'm  
_ _F-f-falling for ya, f-f-falling for ya  
_ _I know I shouldn't but I  
_ _I just can't stop myself from  
_ _F-f-falling for ya, f-f-falling for ya  
_ _Can't hold on any longer  
_ _And now I'm falling for you_

She said, “And I can do this, too!” She motioned for the Bellas to clear a path. She started with a run before executing a long tumbling pass.

Beca and Chloe looked at each other again and said, “Welcome to the Bellas.”

* * *

That evening, Beca knocked on Lilly’s door.

“Hey, Lilly?”

“Yes?”

“So, did your spell bring us Flo?”

“What spell?” Lilly asked, barely audible. Beca looked around the room. The altar, the incense, and the aquarium were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Song used: [Falling for Ya](https://youtu.be/JLh7iqj3-EA), Teen Beach 2
> 
> A/N 2: I have not written for the next two prompts, so my next story for this week will come out on Friday.


End file.
